


I love you, I want us both to eat well

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanmixes [8]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fanmix, Femslash, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: this is how we heal.i will kiss you like forgiveness. youwill hold me like i’m hope. our armswill bandage and we will presspromises between uslike flowers in a book….- clementine von radics - from mouthful of forevers
Relationships: Mantis/Nebula (Marvel)
Series: My fanmixes [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664605





	I love you, I want us both to eat well

**Side A: Retro**  
Gloria Gaynor - [i will surrive](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DTth-8wA3PdY&t=YTg5NWM5MjJhYTQ4OGZkZGRiMTY0ZjAxZTkyMzQyNGEwNGZhYjEwZix4MU5PcjVFVg%3D%3D&b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189901663223%2Fside-a-retro-gloria-gaynor-i-will-surrive-the&m=0)  
The Five Stairsteps - [Ooh Child](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DeaTA_PoayFc&t=ZTg2Y2JkYmY0ZGIzMzA3ZDIwOGI3Yzc2ZGI2MDlhZmNiMmU4ZTljMSx4MU5PcjVFVg%3D%3D&b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189901663223%2Fside-a-retro-gloria-gaynor-i-will-surrive-the&m=0)  
Blue Oyster Cult - [Don’t Fear The Reaper](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DPVn6b9QQZeM&t=MTBkN2M4M2ZlMTk1NTE0MzJiYjRiMDYzZWMyZTQxNDkxNzM2ZmRlNCx4MU5PcjVFVg%3D%3D&b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189901663223%2Fside-a-retro-gloria-gaynor-i-will-surrive-the&m=0)  
Tom waits - [Little Trip To Heaven (On The Wings Of Your Love)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FSsdxMBNl3hU&t=YWQ4YTA4NGYyYTFjNTliYjVjZWUzYjZiOWNmNzZjOTVjMGFiOWM1OCx4MU5PcjVFVg%3D%3D&b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189901663223%2Fside-a-retro-gloria-gaynor-i-will-surrive-the&m=0)  
Boney M - [future world](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DsSCWaWXMDUI&t=YTg2OGVhNDVkZjQ1ZjRiYWI5MTZkYjA1OTM2NDQ2MGYzMmY3NTI3NSx4MU5PcjVFVg%3D%3D&b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189901663223%2Fside-a-retro-gloria-gaynor-i-will-surrive-the&m=0)  
The Band of Love - [I feel love (Donna Summer cover) ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DOu6jwF9i7K8&t=M2Y5ZjJjYWFlNDdmYTQ5MDRjMWFhZjk0NGVlMzkyODlmYWZlMDg4MCx4MU5PcjVFVg%3D%3D&b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189901663223%2Fside-a-retro-gloria-gaynor-i-will-surrive-the&m=0)

**Side B: New Music**  
Josh Ritter - [Where the Night Goes (2015)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DlhJ4CRJO-Os&t=MjYyNzIxODAyYmMyNTUwZmI2NTg4NmM5YTI1NTU3YWQzZjllYWQwZix4MU5PcjVFVg%3D%3D&b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189901663223%2Fside-a-retro-gloria-gaynor-i-will-surrive-the&m=0)  
The Front Bottoms - [Father](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DN05h8IVPggw&t=MTU5Y2E0MWFmNzk4ZWIzMzI3OGVjMjAwZWJjNmVlOTI1ZTY0MDE2MCx4MU5PcjVFVg%3D%3D&b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189901663223%2Fside-a-retro-gloria-gaynor-i-will-surrive-the&m=0)  
Regina Spektor - [dance anthem of the 80s](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D-okd1I1V3q8&t=NzVjYTZmMjM5MWYwMzZiZjI4NTY5YjdiOTU5MWM4ZWM1NTJjMmI4Zix4MU5PcjVFVg%3D%3D&b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189901663223%2Fside-a-retro-gloria-gaynor-i-will-surrive-the&m=0)  
The Mountain Goats - [This Year](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DeetIgGXH6DA&t=NTU3MzAyM2ZkZTNjZTYyNmNmYjJlZmIyZjg1Mjc2NzgxOTVkNWNiYSx4MU5PcjVFVg%3D%3D&b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189901663223%2Fside-a-retro-gloria-gaynor-i-will-surrive-the&m=0)  
Dead Man’s Bones - [Flowers Grow Out Of My Grave (2009)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D052f16_6K4Y&t=Y2VlYzM1YzhlMTgwMzJmN2E0YTdlNjdhODFjM2E5NzU3MjU5ODc4Nyx4MU5PcjVFVg%3D%3D&b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189901663223%2Fside-a-retro-gloria-gaynor-i-will-surrive-the&m=0)  
The Blow - [Parentheses](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DXt8jq_YSyxk&t=Mzk2OWY5YTk4YTM0N2RhMmE1Y2E4MDdhZDA2ZjVjODFhOGRmYzNmMyx4MU5PcjVFVg%3D%3D&b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189901663223%2Fside-a-retro-gloria-gaynor-i-will-surrive-the&m=0)

credit for the graphic: poem by Warsan Shire, [x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Funsplash.com%2Fphotos%2FuvyO-QvkUyY&t=NDY5Mjc2MmU4ZWEzNzlhY2MxMzJjNDIwMmRjYTM0MTAxY2Y4ZGJkOSx4MU5PcjVFVg%3D%3D&b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189901663223%2Fside-a-retro-gloria-gaynor-i-will-surrive-the&m=0), [x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pexels.com%2Fphoto%2Fsky-space-milky-way-stars-110854%2F&t=MjU3NWJhMjUyYTcxMDIyYjMzNWVjMzFkOWM3ZDI3YTg0YjE4NjY0NCx4MU5PcjVFVg%3D%3D&b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189901663223%2Fside-a-retro-gloria-gaynor-i-will-surrive-the&m=0), [x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pexels.com%2Fphoto%2Fblack-cassette-tape-on-top-of-red-and-yellow-surface-1626481%2F&t=Y2Y2YzhjZTZiZjg4M2FkZTI3ZGExODU2NzlkYjQ2NTBlN2Q1YWRkNCx4MU5PcjVFVg%3D%3D&b=t%3AbuIIZ_lnx9I6jzHbv43_xw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvegas-everywhere-we-are.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189901663223%2Fside-a-retro-gloria-gaynor-i-will-surrive-the&m=0)  
title from christopher citro “our beautiful life when it’s filled with shriek”


End file.
